King Kong Roar
This is a sound effect that has been used for King Kong, the main villain of the movie series of the same name. It has also been used in media outside of the franchise. Used In TV Shows * The Adventures of Puss in Boots * Animaniacs * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Gravity Falls * Harvey Street Kids * Hey Arnold! * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * The Looney Tunes Show * Mad (various) * Mega Movie Magic (1998-2004) * Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm * My Life as a Teenage Robot * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * The Powerpuff Girls * Pucca (Godzilla) * Robot Chicken * SpongeBob SquarePants * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Total Drama Action * Skunk Fu! * Teen Titans * Power Rangers * Mega Man (TV Series) (Heard often.) * My Little Pony Rescue From Midnight Castle (1984) * Total Drama Revenge Of The Island (Heard once in "Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!".) * The Angry Beavers (Heard once in "Moby Dopes".) Movies * Brother Bear (2003) * Demolition Man (1993) (Taken from Lethal Weapon 3?) * The Deadly Mantis (1957) * Duel (1971) (Truck going over cliff original cut) * Jaws The Revenge (1987) * King Kong (1976) * King Kong vs. Godzilla (1962) * King Kong Escapes (1967) * The Land Unknown (1957) * Lethal Weapon 3 (1992) (Building explosion) * The Lord of the Rings (1978) (Watcher in the water, Balrog) * Megashark series * The White Buffalo (1977) * Gamera The Brave (2006) (Gamera and Toto) * Reptilian (1999) (Yonggary) * Spider-Man 3 (2007) (Venom) * Teen Titans Go! to the Movies (2018) * Zarkorr The Invader! (1996) (Zarkorr smashing a building) * Carnosaur 2 (1995) * The Mighty Kong (1998) * Waybuloo (2020) (Used for Nok Tok when he roars at Tole and mixed with Jumanji Lion Roar replacing by Ferocious Roar.) TV Specials * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) (used for the Roar of Bumble the abominable Snow Monster) * Attack Of The 50 Ft. Monster Mania Video Games PC/Mac: * Duke Nukem 3D (Battlelords) * 3D Dinosaur Adventure (PC Game) Arcade: * The House of the Dead 2 (Video Game) (Tower) * Gradius II (1988) (Video Game) (Used for Fire Dragon's death sound.) * Killer Instinct (1994) (Video Game) (Riptor) * Strider 2 (Video Game) (Mammoth) Nintendo 64: * Conker's Bad Fur Day (Video Game) (Fangy, Xenomorph) PlayStation: * Ape Escape (Triceratops) * The Grinch (Who beast in Who Forest) * Strider 2 (Video Game) PlayStation 2: * Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks (Video Game) * The Simpsons Game (Lard Lad) PlayStation 3: * Bleach: Soul Resurrección (Video Game) * Dragon's Dogma (Cockatrice) Xbox: * Conker: Live & Reloaded (Video Game) * Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks (Video Game) Wii: * Klonoa (2008) (Video Game) * Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Game Boy Advance: * Metroid: Zero Mission (Used as Kraid's roar.) Trailers * Turok (2008) (Used in E3 2007) * Frankenstein Conquers The World (1965) (Used as Baragon's Roar) * The Mighty Kong (1998) * Ice Spiders (2007) * The Land Unknown (1957) * The Deadly Mantis (1957) * King Kong (1976) TV Spots * Super Smash Bros. Melee Commercial (2001) YouTube Videos * SMG4 Videos * Webkinz Shorts * Barney Bear Cartoons (Shorts) * Cartoon Network Shorties - When Bears Attack (Shorts) * Droopy Dog Cartoons (Shorts) * MGM Cartoons (Shorts) * Tom & Jerry Cartoons (Shorts) Commercials Bumpers * Cartoon Network Bumper: Monkeys (Heard when Great Ape roars.) Anime * Dragon Ball Z (Heard in the Ocean version.) * Naruto: Shippuden Image Gallery * Main article: King Kong Roar/Image Gallery Audio Samples Image Gallery * Main article: KING KONG ROAR/Image Gallery Audio Samples